You fooled me So now I fool you
by camelot4eva
Summary: Arthur and Merlin get in the spirit for April fools. After Arthur fools Merlin. Merlin decides to get his own back.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**This story will only have two chapters. I know that they are short but this two chapter story is where you will see Arthur and Merlin getting in the mood for April fools day.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter one. Arthur fools Merlin.**

* * *

It was the first day of the month and Arthur was up and dressed and sat at his table when Merlin came in with his breakfast. "You're up and dressed."

"Really? I thought I was still in bed asleep." Arthur replied sarcastically. Merlin set Arthur's breakfast down in front of him and waved his hand towards Arthur's bed and Arthur saw it make itself whilst Merlin was walking around picking things up.

"Do you use your magic for every little thing you do?"

"No. Before you knew about my magic I had to make your bed myself, Gaius makes me make my bed without using magic. He actually stands and watches me in case I do use magic. I make your bed how I want. And I want to use magic."

Arthur ate some of his breakfast and stood up. "Just make sure you're not caught."

"I'm not that stupid."

"Not your wisest choice of words." Arthur muttered before leaving.

* * *

It was later on in the morning when Arthur came barging into his chambers. "What have you done? The last thing I said to you was to be careful. And what have you done? You've got yourself caught."

Merlin dropped the helmet he was currently polishing. "Who saw me?" Merlin said, starting to panic.

"A guard. He has been and told my father and my father has sent me to find you. You need to leave Merlin."

"What about your father?"

"I will tell him that you must have got wind that we was looking for you and left. You need to go Merlin. Now."

Merlin nodded and ran from Arthur's chambers. When Arthur was sure that Merlin was out of earshot, he burst out laughing. "April fools Merlin."

* * *

Merlin ran into Gaius' chambers and slammed the door behind him making Gaius jump. "Merlin? What's the matter with you?"

"Arthur's told me that Uther has found out about my magic and that he sent Arthur to get me. I have to leave Camelot."

Merlin frowned when Gaius started laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"Today is the 1st of April Merlin. Also known as April fools day. And how you came running in here with that panicked look on your face I say he fooled you good and proper." Merlin sighed and calmed down. After five minutes, Merlin started pacing. "I think I should give Arthur a taste of his own medicine."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get my own back. With just a little help from you."

* * *

_That's chapter one done. Chapter two which will be Merlin getting his own back will be up tomorrow._

_Review? x_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter two is up. Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and favorite stories I have got with this two chapter story. You are amazing. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter two: Merlin fools Arthur. **

* * *

Arthur was sat at his table watching his door, waiting for Merlin to realise before coming back. But Merlin didn't. After half an hour, Arthur went to find Merlin. When he reached Gaius' quarters, he saw the physician sat at his table, eating alone. "Ah Arthur. I was going to come and see you when I finished eating."

"Why what's up?"

"Merlin came running in here in a blind panic not so long ago, muttering something about Uther knowing, packed up his stuff and left."

"Left?"

"The idiot. It was an April fools joke. I told him that my father found out about his magic. He wasn't supposed to take me seriously."

"Merlin has always taken everything you've told him seriously. Why should this time be any different?"

"Has he gone back to Ealdor?"

"I think so."

"I better set off after him. Hopefully I can catch up to him and bring him back."

"Merlin is already there Arthur."

"How can that be? He shouldn't be there until tonight."

"I know. Merlin did some research and has been practicing. He can disappear from one place and reappear in another within five seconds. He said in case anything happened to Hunith. He could get there straight away."

"I'll have to go after him and explain so I can bring him back. I'll leave now."

"Arthur if you leave on your horse then you will have to ride all the way back. Whereas, if you walk, Merlin can bring you both back."

"But if I walk, I won't get there until tomorrow."

"It's up to you Arthur." Arthur sighed and nodded before leaving Gaius to finish eating.

* * *

Arthur decided to walk and packed an overnight bag and had set off to fetch Merlin back. He walked out of Camelot and headed towards the woods. If he had turned back to look at the castle, he would have seen Merlin waving at him with a grin on his face.

Merlin went back into Gaius' chambers. "I can't believe you would do this to Arthur."

"What he did to me was far worse. What he did to me, I nearly had a heart attack thinking if I got caught I would get the death sentence. The most Arthur is going to get is cramp in his legs for walking too far."

"But he will have to cook his own food for tonight."

"Gives me a night off doesn't it."

"You do know that once Artur realises you will start to wish Uther had found out after Arthur is through with you."

"He started it Gaius."

* * *

The next morning Arthur practically fell in Hunith's door when she opened it. Arthur wasn't used to walking that long of a distance in such a short space of time. He stumbled in and collapsed on to the nearest chair, holding his side from where he had a stitch from doing too much walking. Hunith crouched down in front of Arthur. "Are you alright?"

"Can I have some water please?"

"Of course." Hunith stood up and got Arthur some water, who drank it all in one go. Hunith stood and watched as Arthur got his breath back. "Feel better?"

"Yes thank you. I don't know how Merlin could do this."

"Merlin has got used to it. He has walked everywhere since he was old enough to walk."

"Where is Merlin? I've come here to explain so we can go back to Camelot."

Hunith frowned. "Now you've lost me."

Arthur explained all that happened back in Camelot and how he set off to come and fetch Merlin. He stopped talking and frowned when Hunith started laughing. "Something tickled you Hunith?"

"Yes Arthur. I know my son better than he knows himself. My guess is. He worked out that you fooled him and instead of confronting you about it. He has played his own trick on you."

Arthur sat and thought for a minute, taking all of what Hunith told him in, then stood up. "Do you mean to say that I have just done a day and a halfs walk, slept on a hard, cold floor and the idiot is still in Camelot?"

"It would seem so Arthur. I haven't seen Merlin since he visited three months ago. The trick you pulled on him and now seeing the one he has pulled on you. If this was a game, I say it's quite clear who has won."

Arthur sat back down and put his face in his hands. "The worst thing is Hunith. I can't do anything to him for doing this because if I didn't do that to him yesterday, he wouldn't have done this to me."

Just then Merlin appeared in Hunith's kitchen. "Merlin!" Hunith walked over and hugged her son and Arthur stood up glaring at Merlin who was grinning at him. "You look rough Arthur. Didn't you have a pleasant night?"

"No I did not. Where were you when I was talking to Gaius?"

"In my room."

"And where were you when I left to come here."

"Stood at the castle gates waving you off."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now."

"If you hadn't have fooled me with something so serious that nearly gave me a heart attack I wouldn't have planned this."

Arthur turned and mumbled something under his breath. "What was that Arthur?"

"Nothing. Just take us back to Camelot." Merlin and Arthur said their goodbyes to Hunith and Merlin took them both to Camelot.

* * *

Gaius who was making a potion at the time, jumped and spilled it when Arthur and Merlin appeared in front of him. "Have a good trip Arthur?"

"No I didn't. Thanks to this idiot here."

"You're the prat that started it."

"No one likes a smart arse Merlin." Arthur snapped at a laughing Merlin before leaving Gaius' quarters. "And apparently, some people don't like to be told the truth." Merlin said, making Gaius chuckle.

* * *

_The end. What do you think?_

_Review? x_


End file.
